


Anatomy

by udonnomeeee



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/udonnomeeee/pseuds/udonnomeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have the sternum, a solid plate of bone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy

Staring at the ceiling of the room, with the comfort of the soft cotton sheets moulding my back, I let out a sigh of accomplishment and mentally gave myself a pat on my back for the job well done.

I passed.

I passed.

I actually passed my exam with flying colours, and I would have never had expected to be in this position, especially when I was a happy teenager with nothing but boy problems. At that time, I wanted to live the typical American Dream. Get a simple job, get married, have kids, have more kids and more kids and…. Well, you know the drill.

But oddly, I'm glad that my life didn't turn out that way.

Maybe it has something to do with the figure resting beside me.

Well, not really a figure, but rather a sexy sex God with the full package of an attractive personality beneath the cool exterior.

He was the reason of my suffering, my pain and my hardship. But the man, the real man had been hiding behind that façade for a long time. Slowly, and steady with the uttermost care, when layer by layer of the pseudo-personality had been removed, it left a man with a soft core, full of love and protectiveness. Never wielding. Never shaking. Never faltering.

As the object of my muse stirs beside me, I can't help but feel like I'm the luckiest woman to ever live on earth. Turning away from the ceiling, I got onto my side and stared at his face, studying and committing each curve and depression into my mind, willing my mind to never forget his face, to never take his love for me for granted, because I know this type of love is a rare gem, a one in a million.

My eyes are gladly devouring his features, from his messed up hair to the slight stubble of his jaw and the delicate curve of his nose. The part that I love most about him physically, his eyes are closed with eye movement underneath the lids.

REM sleep. I congratulated myself for actually knowing the phase of sleep that he is in, and if my medical knowledge is correct, this is the stage of sleep at which a person can be easily aroused.

No, not in _that_ way.

My hand loves his face, especially the angle of his jaw apparently, because it moves without my conscious thought and starts to cradle his jaw, effectively rubbing my thumb over the same spot with the love that swells in me.

With that simple touch, I find azure eyes penetrating the depth of my soul, staring at me. Even as sleepy as he was, never mind the fact that he had just woken up, he looks like he has been staring at me the whole day, with every part of his mind taking in the sight of me; the reality of me.

I'm staring into a pair of eyes that knows every part of me.

I don't know how long it lasts, a few seconds, minutes or hours, but all that I know is that this is what we both are. This is us. Because we are people who stare into each other's eyes and convey our thoughts and feelings through this simple thing. And it took me so much time to actually see that we had been doing this all along. I've wasted so much time and it still makes me wish I hadn't been so blind.

But those were days that I had left behind. Because I've learned to never dwell on regrets, and always strive for my future. He taught me that. So I don't live in regret, not anymore. It's the best damn feeling that I've had, besides loving him.

The penetrating gaze that looks into my soul gradually gives way to a smile. I always notice that his eyes smiles before his mouth.

"Sleep well?" He does his eyebrow thing again. Aaaand with that, I officially announce that our soul gazing moment is over. But I never worry, because it comes back to us so easily. It's a part of us that is ours and nobody else's.

My lips curled automatically. "With you by my side, why won't I?"

He rolled his eyes and pull me closer, enclosing me in his warmth despite his status as the undead. My arms snake around his back and I find myself safe and secure.

"Elena Gilbert, I didn't know that you had a cute side." He breaths playfully into my ear, and I shiver involuntarily. I don't understand how he can be so warm, but make me shiver at all the right places. It's so contradictory. It can't even possibly exist, but it does.

"I passed, Damon. I guess it's still overwhelming me." He pulls away just enough to gaze into my eyes, bringing us into one of our moments again. With a slender digit, he pushed a lock of hair off my face.

"You did it, Elena. And you deserve all the credit for it because you slogged and you worked so hard that it finally paid off. You didn't get this for free, and you did not compel your way through your classes and exams, so know that it is all you." He whispered softly. His words brings me confidence and strength. It builds me up when I need it, and it tears me down whenever I don't face reality. Regardless, I always rest assure in the honesty of his words. When he says that I did it, it means I did it. No cryptic message, no accusations. Just the truth and I love him for it.

Then his eyes turned playful again, bringing his lips to my ears again he whispers. "But I'm quite disappointed, actually. I thought that I would have overwhelmed your overwhelming news with what we did last night."

With that not-so-innocent sentence, my heart rate increases and I swear I can feel the raging heat of my blush. Oh, all the sweaty and dirty things we did last night in the name of celebration. It's funny to think that I can be so embarrassed even after everything that we did together. My mind flashes with the images of him writhing beneath me, the look on his face when we both gave into our need, and the radiation of love, lust, joy and surrender in his eyes as we reached our end together.

Out of the blue, my mind linked to another memory of ours, about one of my study session that was not so innocent.

It was during one of my study week that I came back to Mystic Falls to, you know, study. I had missed the way the study table in my room felt, and with the one week break that I had, decided to revisit it for the sake of my nostalgic streak. One mistake I made though, was allowing my ever loving hot boyfriend into the room.

"So, anatomy, huh?" I felt his breath on the back of my neck as he stood behind me, his head over my shoulder and torso pressing to my back. God, he was distracting in not a very good way, depending on which standpoint you are looking from. From a mindset of study, study, study, it was an _uh-oh_. From a mindset of I-have-a-hot-boyfriend-in-the-room-that-I-haven't- had-sex-with-in-what-seems-like-forever, it was an _oh yeah_. I think my mind was quite torn at that time, not knowing how to respond. To think or not to think.

I, at that time had decided to play it cool and not give in to the urge to just turn around in my chair and kiss him senseless and take him there and then.

"Yeah, anatomy. With its anterior, posterior, inferior, superior positions mixed along with other lots of important things that I have to grasp the fundamental of. It's difficult to process, you know, the relation of the so many organs. I feel like my head is going to explode." I ranted with my arms flailing here and there as if I was drowning.

Damon walked to my side, turned my face and levelled my eyes to his. It had an instantly calming effect on my nerves. "Do you trust me?" He asked with complete sincerity and seriousness in his eyes. I was perplexed by his question but I immediately answered.

"Of course I trust you." And I really did. Still do.

Damon flashed me one of his brilliant smile and the next thing I know, I was on my bed with Damon hovering over me. His knees were on either side of my hips, and his hands held me captive on the bed, above my head. The next thing I felt was the soul searing kiss that he placed on my lips that I eagerly returned. He tasted so good and so sinful and I couldn't ever get enough of his kisses, even though we did more than that not so long ago.

But my stubborn mind decided to chip in its thoughts, and my mouth decided to do something else other than kiss.

"Shouldn't," Kiss. "I," Kiss. "Be," Long long long breathless kiss. "Studying?" Pant. And I really did pant even though my vampiric nature had no use for it.

I felt his lips travel down my jaw and slowly and sensuously reaching the point where my shoulder meets my neck.

"Trust me, I'm helping you study. After all," He rose up and took my lips again, an action that I eagerly responded. "I do hold a medical degree and am more than qualified to teach you."

My mind was blown by the fact that he had just dropped on me. Really? Damon Salvatore, a doctor? Well I guess anything was plausible for him, because he has just so much potential. I kept this fact in my mind for future 'interrogation' because I was just too excited to see what he had in stall for me.

"So how are you going to teach me, Dr. Damon Salvatore?" I asked as the scent of our arousal started permeating the air. It's the most delicious smell that I could ever imagine. I really, really felt like a pervert but its Damon. How can I not be insanely perverted when it comes to him?

"Mmmm… Firstly," He planted a kiss on my neck, and then proceeded to look me in the eye as he described the anatomy of the face. Oh I know why he did that. It was the feeling of anticipation that was slowly getting me crazy. At that moment I didn't care what was in the eyes socket or the structures that pass through the orbital fissure. My very dirty mind was waiting for the more interesting part. Thankfully, his urgency for us to be together got the best of him as he skipped the anatomy of the nose, mouth and neck and proceeded straight for my chest.

"For the thoracic cavity, its structure is made of the thoracic cage and the thoracic wall." Then he proceeded to unbutton the top button. And by 'his shirt', I mean his shirt that I had been wearing because it was just too comfortable to be encased in his warmth and scent.

"You have the sternum, a solid plate of bone," He smirked up at me, showing me that he had remembered the heated lesson that he once taught me, when we were forbidden to be together.

"It's one of my favourite part of the body because it is articulated with the clavicle and gives the neck a ravishing look," He lightly traced my clavicle and reached the top of my sternum.

"This is the jugular notch," he said as he unbuttoned another button. "A part of the manubrium of sternum."

Our heavy breath sounds were the only thing audible in the air, and our eyes were locked as he slowly and torturously unbuttoned his shirt that I wore till the end. This is a first actually, for us because we would normally had torn off the clothing off our body but the excitement is just continuing to boil with every release of a button. Finally, all the buttons were undone and left a narrow slice of my skin exposed in the midline of my torso. He kissed down my sternum as he carefully swept away the shirt covering my sides, exposing my naked chest. Deviating from his path on my sternum, Damon moved his talented mouth to my left breast and started to suck on it, using his teeth and tongue to make my toes curl.

Needless to say, starting from that point we couldn't keep our hands off each other as we ripped the clothes off us, leaving only me in his shirt as we made love way into the night. By the next day, I realised that out of everything that I had to know, I had only made it to the sternum. Scientifically.

Sexually though… Let's just say I would score more than 100%, if I ever had an exam.

It still haunts me that every time I come across a question about the clavicle or sternum, all I could think of was the need and want in Damon's eyes as we practically acted like animals in heat.

"Lena?"

My mind snapped out from its reverie as his voice brings me back to reality. The look of his face tells me that he is on to what I am thinking. He's fast like that; a clever thinker with a good sense of association. His eyebrows shoot up as he looks at me. "Care to share with me of your deep thoughts that got your pupils dilated and the scent of fresh arousal permeating the air right now?"

Without warning, I use my advantage to push him down on his back, straddling him in a similar manner that he once did to me before.

"How about I show you instead?" I huskily reply.

The searing kiss that I receive is all the answer that I need.

 

==

**Old work from FFnet


End file.
